To Be Deeper
by Sqiggles
Summary: Don't you want to touch the sky' Drabbles on many pairings and characters, mainly on KiraCagalli at the moment. 'A year can change so many things.'
1. The Illusions

Title: The Illusions  
Pairing/Warnings: Athrun/Lacus, Kira/Lacus, Athrun/Cagalli hints  
Rating: G  
Challenge: Written for Illusion a challenge at the seed100.  
Summery- Athrun thinks about illusions... it's the best summery that I can give for this thing.

* * *

I thought… I thought that I could be happy with her. And then I realized that it was just a dream, an illusion… and as I realize this, the illusion breaks and turns into something new. Lacus, I'm so sorry. I wanted this to be real, I wanted it more then anything until I met her. I wanted so badly to be in love with you, I tried so hard to. But I was only a child of sixteen then and had other what I had deemed more important things on my mind. My father was the one that decided that we should wed, that we would be the leaders of the next generation. But then again I suppose we are, you and Kira, me and Cagalli. We are Coordinators and we will marry and we will be the leaders of the next generation. But it's amazing how easily the illusion of happiness was shattered, the war began again just as it had so many years ago and we were forced to redo what we had done, what had changed us all. The illusion of peace was shattered and thus was the illusion of happiness.

* * *

Owari

(A/N- This is going to be a drabble place because I've joined quiet a few Gundam Seed communities on Live Journal and some host challenges.. those challenges will go here.)

Sqiggles


	2. Frozen In Time

**Title:** Frozen In Time  
**Genres:** General  
**Characters: **Kira, Cagalli, Athrun, Lacus. No pairings this time.  
**Word Count:** 353  
**Rating:** K for all ages.  
**Summary:** A moment between the four Coordinators is caught and frozen forever.

* * *

"Kira! Kira! Dammt! Stop moving so much!"

Cagalli shoved Kira out of the way. Kira fell onto Athrun and both of them landed on the ground with a thud.

"Oww. Cagalli…"

The brown haired boy whined.

"Oh my! Are you two alright?"

Lacus held out her hands to the two.

"I'm… We're fine. Thank you Lacus,"

Athrun said, standing on his own. He playfully glared at Kira before pulling the other boy to his feet.

"Cagalli!"

Kira exclaimed as he glomped his twin, sending them both on the ground. Her white dress flew up, covering Kira and Cagalli. He laughed as he pulled the dress down from his face and then uncovered a bright red Cagalli. Whether from anger or embarrassment was not known at the time.

Athrun sighed. "Kira stop fooling around."

Lacus laughed. "Cagalli are you okay? Kira!"

She exclaimed, as she too was glomped by not only Kira but Cagalli as well.

"Lacus!" Athrun's surprised voice rang out as the singer stood and tackled him to the floor. Just then a bright light flashed and a click was heard.

"Oh... right. The picture." Lacus said, having forgot about it.

Cagalli looked down at her white and now grass stained wedding dress and then over at Lacus's and realized that she had not faired any better.

"Kira! You ruined my dress!"

Kira laughed. "So? You ruined my suit,"

He laughed again and Lacus joined in as well as Athrun and soon they were all laughing. Another flash was seen as another click sounded in the air.

Athrun stood and walked over to the camera, picking up the two polaroids that had come out. He brought them over to the other three and they looked at them together.

The first picture had Lacus and Cagalli laying side by side, backs in the grass with Kira and Athrun behind them.

The second had them all on the ground again but this time they were sitting up, laughing like they didn't have a care in the world.

Cagalli smiled, one the carefree moments that they hardly got was caught by camera and frozen forever.

* * *

Don't own don't sue.


	3. Temporary

**Title:** Temporary  
**Genres:** General  
**Pairings:** Kira/Lacus implied  
**Word Count:**161  
**Rating:** K for all ages.  
**Summary:** "This peace is only temporary but we can hope that it will one day be more." Lacus thinks during and before a concert.

Key-

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Happening

* * *

"Kira…"

This peace is only temporary but we can continue to hope that it will be more then that one day.

"Yes Lacus?"

_The pain that was felt, the lives that were lost will never be completely forgotten._

"Are you ready to go?"

_Life goes on and times will change, maybe with time the wounds will heal._

"Of course. Let's go!"

_But until then all I can continue to do is hope._

"Okay."

_And hold on to the ones that I care for._

Kira took Lacus' hand.

_And the one that I love deeply._

They walked out the door to the screaming fans.

_I will continue to hope that there is a way to make this peace last forever._

"Lacus Clyne will be singing "Fields Of Hope"."

_And try to convince others to hope as well._

Kira smiled at her as she began to sing.

_This place that we are at now, we can enjoy, even if it is only temporary._

* * *

xXx-Don't own so don't sue.-xXx 


	4. Coffee

**Title:** Coffee  
**Genres:** Not sure... Romance and General I suppose  
**Pairings:** Kira/Cagalli  
**Word Count:** 461  
**Rating:** K for all ages.  
**Summary:** Cagalli couldn't live without coffee but on some days she found it was easier then others.

* * *

Cagalli could not live without her coffee; if she didn't have it there would be hell to pay for whoever forgot to pick it up from the store. Kira always made sure that the apartment that they sometimes shared had coffee.

Cagalli sat up groggily. Something had woken her up and she wasn't happy about that. She realized that it was someone in the kitchen that had woken her and she stood slowly to go and investigate.

She grabbed her knife, which she always kept hidden in her draw and walked with carefully placed steps to the kitchen.

The brown hair was the first thing that she noticed, the annoying mechanical bird was the second thing… and the third was that she hadn't had her coffee yet.

"Kira," She greeted walking towards the figure.

"Good morning Cagalli. Did you sleep well?"

She gave him a look that told him that she had not had a good night's sleep in several days.

He smiled. "I brought you coffee. Here you go," He said handing her a cup. "I already made it for you."

She took the cup and set it on the table, choosing to go over to Kira instead.

"You're late Kira. You said you'd be here yesterday."

He stopped unpacking the coffee containers and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I was delayed and then I found out that Athrun wasn't going to be here today so we could spend the day together."

She smiled, a rare sight before she'd had her cup 'o Joe, and snuggled closer to him, enjoying his warmth and everything that was Kira.

"I'm still tired. I'm going back to sleep."

Kira nodded, setting his chin on top of Cagalli's head.

"Let me finish unloading these and I'll come with you."

Cagalli let him go and sat in the chair, waiting for him to finish the task that he had set out to do.

For ten minutes the only sounds that could be heard were the steady tick of the clock and the click of the metal of the coffee containers hitting the wood of the cabinet. The last container hit with more force then the others and Kira sighed.

"Done,"

He turned back to Cagalli, who was struggling to stay awake, and walked over to her.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

She smiled weakly and stood, her legs feeling like lead before Kira picked her up like a husband would a newwife and took her to her room.

Their clothes quickly disappeared leaving them in nothing but the barest clothing as they curled up together.

"Goodnight Cagalli."

"'Night Kira."

As their lips met in a passionate kiss Cagalli was once again reminded of why she never needed coffee while Kira was there.

* * *

**Owari**

(A/N- I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny in this fics case. Heck I haven't even seen the new series. --'')

Sqiggles


	5. Awkward

**Title: **Awkward  
**Genres:** Romance/General  
**Pairings:** Kira/Cagalli  
**Word Count:** 303  
**Rating:** K+ for implied sexual themes  
**Summary: **Being with him was awkward, telling him was awkard. She figured it would be, he was her brother after all. Incest.

* * *

"I umm I like you…."

Cagalli's timid voice rang out through the room.

Her twin looked up from his position on the white bed in his barrack style bedroom.

"I like you too."

He looked at her for another moment before going back to cleaning his gun.

They were still in war here, and Kira, being the broken boy that he is, had taken to cleaning his new favorite possession, his gun, and staying to himself. Not even Lacus or Athrun could get through to him, only Cagalli.

"That's not what I mean Kira!"

She took a step toward him.

He glanced up again. After Fllay's death he had turned off all emotions to block the pain of losing her.

"What do you mean then Cagalli?"

She took a step, then another, and another until there was only one step separating her and her brother.

"I…"

Kira was getting worried despite himself; Cagalli had never acted like this before.

She suddenly threw herself into his arms, making him drop his gun, and his arms wrapped around her in an embrace that showed the real reason that only Cagalli could get through to him.

Before she could say another word he kissed her, and to them both it felt awkward, they were brother and sister, they shouldn't have been doing this but….

His hand went to her hair and they were both glad that Cagalli had locked the door behind her when she came in.

-------------------------------

"Cagalli… I love you."

His head was at the base of her neck.

She smiled, an exhausted but happy smile.

"I love you too."

She wrapped her arms around her naked little brother and stayed with him. She didn't care that it had been awkward, it had been her first time after all, and Kira was gentle with her.

* * *

**Owari**

(A/N- You'll be seeing a lot of Kira/Cagalli fics from me from here on out... I still have 47 themes for one community and then whatever the others come up with.)

Sqiggles


	6. Dance

**Title:** Dance  
**Genres:** Not sure... Romance and General I suppose  
**Pairings:** Kira/Cagalli  
**Word Count:** 212  
**Rating:** K for all ages.  
**Summary:** Kira asks Cagalli to dance. Incest is implied.

* * *

Kira held out his hand to a girl in a pale yellow knee length dress the complimented her hair nicely.

"May I have this dance?"

She looked shocked at first and then she blushed.

"Of course."

Her pale yellow-gloved hand reached out to take his hesitantly.

He smiled and pulled her to her feet.

"Is the Representative too good to dance with her own brother now?"

She gave him a stern look.

"Of course not Kira!"

"Then stop being so shy,"

Cagalli stepped closer to him, eyeing his sky blue suit with interest.

"Odd color to choose Kira."

"I think it suited me."

He laughed and the song started.

_Listen to your heart _

_When he's calling for you_

_Just listen to your heart_

Kira smiled again.

"The perfect song huh?"

Cagalli looked down, blushing heavily.

"Kira, would you stop?"

She grabbed onto his suit and walked closer to him, setting her head on his chest.

He held her closer as they continued to dance.

"Kira…"

He kissed her head.

"Yeah?"

"We should be careful,"

He nodded but then kissed her nose.

"But I don't care if they find out right now, I just want to dance with you,"

Cagalli smiled and stood a little taller to kiss him.

_Listen to your heart

* * *

_**Owari**

(A/N- Don't own Gundam Seed or "Listen to your Heart" which I used the chorus of this chapter.)

Sqiggles


	7. Forbidden

**Title:** Forbidden  
**Genres:** Not sure... Romance and General I suppose  
**Pairings:** Kira/Cagalli  
**Word Count:** 528  
**Rating:** K for all ages.  
**Summary:** "I know that it is forbidden to be with you... but is it really so wrong to want to be with the one that you love?"

* * *

"Cagalli!"

Kira's voice rang out through the crowd at the meeting.

Heads turned to see the brown haired Coordinator smiling at the front of the room.

"Kira!"

She smiled back as she stood.

"I'm sorry but I've got a previous engagement with my brother."

She walked to the boy and he smiled as she caught up with him.

"So where to Kira?"

"How about home?"

She looked at him questioningly and then nodded.

They didn't say a word to each other on the trip to the house that they both shared at times.

Kira got out of the car and politely opened the door for the blond haired girl in the passenger seat.

"Nice dress," he said through a laugh.

She scowled, "It's not like I wanted to wear it,"

He only laughed again as he lead her inside to the dining room table where a meal for two had been set.

"Don't forget, we're meeting Lacus and Athrun in an hour and a half,"

Cagalli nodded once again, her mouth too full to permit an actual answer.

"Kira…."

Her eyes searched his before standing and grabbing his hand, leading him to the balcony of the white house.

He placed his arms over her shoulders and held her close, greeting the sunset with his twin. She turned in his arms to face him. Lifting a hand to his face she spoke, "Kira…"

She closed the gap between them for a kiss that was forbidden between siblings.

"Cagalli… we can't,"

Cagalli looked at him, hints of the beginning of tears in her eyes.

"Why not Kira?"

He looked away from her, instead choosing to look at the fading sun set against the background of the sea.

"Because… it's,"

He didn't have to finish; she already knew what he was going to say. It had come up when she had first admitted the fact that she liked her brother as more then a brother.

His hold tightened on her, preventing her from pulling away.

"Cagalli… I'm sorry."

He buried his face in her hair.

"I want to be with you but…"

Cagalli looked up at him, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"I know that we are forbidden to be together Kira… but is it really so wrong to be with the one that you love?"

Kira looked at his twin with sadness in his eyes,

"Everyone else thinks so."

Cagalli hit his chest, tears falling to the ground.

"Who cares what everyone else thinks Kira? I love you! And no one is going to be able to change that!"

Kira placed his arms over the sobbing girl and pulled her closer to him.

"Shh… Cagalli. It's okay."

He kissed the top of her head.

"We just won't let anyone know."

She stopped shaking and placed her arms around him, nodding into his shirt.

"Kira…"

She lifted her tear stained face to look at him.

"I really do love you."

He nodded and bent down to catch her lips in a kiss.

"And I you my little sister."

He smiled as she hit him again.

"I'M the older twin Kira!"

They both laughed as they walked to greet the others.

* * *

**Done**

(A/N-Don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny)

Sqiggles


	8. He Didn't Know

**Title: **He Didn't Know  
**Genres:** General  
**Pairings:** Kira/Cagalli  
**Word Count:** 138  
**Rating:** K+ for implied sexual themes.  
**Summary:** Athrun didn't know and Kira and Cagalli thought it was best.

* * *

Athrun did not know that Kira had been coming to see his sister; he didn't even know that Kira had reappeared yet. 

Athrun didn't know that Kira spent nights at Cagalli's house and left only minutes before he got there. He didn't know that during those nights they were never lonely. He didn't know that during the time they spent together whispers of what life could be like if they left Orb could be heard. He did not know that Cagalli was in love with her little brother and that Kira was in love with her. He did not know that on the nights that they were together clothing was not involved but a bed was.

There were many things that Athrun didn't know about Kira and Cagalli's relationship and they decided that it was better that way.

* * *

I don't claim to own it so please don't sue me. 


	9. Broken Plane, Broken Heart

**Title:** Broken Plane, Broken Heart  
**Genres:** General  
**Characters: **Tolle, Miriallia, Kira, Sei, Athrun  
**Word Count:** 209  
**Rating:** K for all ages.  
**Summary:** Tolle's plane is broken and with it is Miriallia's heart. TolMir pairing

* * *

"Tolle!"

I scream as he laughs into the mike a moment before Athrun's shield crashes into the plane.

"Tolle."

This time it comes out as a choked whisper as I barely hold back my sobs.

I clasp to the floor in a broken heap.

The scene replays itself in my mind, Athrun's shield flying toward him, him smiling and laughing right before he noticed it, it hitting and him going up in flames. I watch as once again the shield breaks the plane and my heart with it.

"Miriallia"

I barely register Sol's worried voice, as I'm lead away from the bridge.

"Tolle!"

I scream as I hit my bed, broken completely. _He promised me, he promised!_

**Flashback**

"Miriallia when this war is over we'll get married."

He had been smiling, a happy carefree smile.

"Oh Tolle."

She threw her arms around him.

**End Flashback**

I finger the ring around my neck and I slowly fall into a restless sleep.

Images, dreams, memories of Tolle plagued my mind. _He promised! Tolle! Why did he have to get in that plane? I hate ZAFT! I hate them! _

Kira comes into my room and I break once again. I throw my arms around him and cry. _Tolle. Tolle. Why did it have to be you? Tolle.

* * *

Don't sue 'cause I don't own._

PS- Sorry this one sucked... I was having some trouble with it.


	10. Forgive and Forget

**Title:** Forgive and Forget  
**Genres:** General  
**Pairings-** Kira/Cagalli  
**Word Count:** 168  
**Rating:** K for all ages.  
**Summary:** Do you forgive me yet? Just forget it.

* * *

"Whatever," Cagalli said, brushing him off.

"But Cagalli,"

"Look, just drop it,"

Kira's arms dropped to his side, a clear sign of admitting defeat.

Kira looked up at his twin. "So, how'd I do?"

Cagalli laughed, "I think your acting has improved. Thanks for helping me out,"

Kira nodded and pulled up a chair, sitting so that his legs dangled on either side as his chest rested against the back of the chair.

"So do you forgive me yet? I rescued you from your wedding instead of your prince,"

Cagalli got up.

"Just forget it and yes, I do forgive you,"

Kira sighed.

"Besides, my prince did rescue me,"

Cagalli smiled slightly.

"I can't let my Cagalli get married to anyone but me anyhow,"

Kiar teased, halfway serious, and sticking out his tongue childishly.

Cagalli smiled as her brother wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck in the process.

"What was that for?"

"Just forget it," Kira teased once again.

"KIRA!"

Kira kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**Owari**

Don't own so please for the love of Gundam don't sue!


	11. Confidence

**Title:** Confidence  
**Genres:** General  
**Pairings-** Kira/Cagalli if you wish to see it that way  
**Word Count:** 149  
**Rating:** K for all ages.  
**Summary:** Cagalli needs a confidence boost and Kira doesn't mind giving it.

* * *

"Orb..." 

Cagalli faltered, unsure of what to say next.

The members of Orb, PLANTs, and Earth Alliance waited for her to continue.

She took a shakey breath and let it out. She wasn't sure that she could do this, was she really making her father proud?

She felt a hand on her elbow and turned around.

"Kira,"

He squezzed her elbow before moving his hand down to hers.

"Cagalli, you're doing fine,"

He smiled at her and she let out a breath that she hadn't realized that she was holding.

She squeezed his hand and hugged him.

"Thanks Kira,"

He placed a quick kiss on her cheek before pulling out of their hug, flashing her a smile, and pushing her foward.

"Therefore Orb, PLANTs, and the Earth Allience should form a peace treaty,"

Her voice was filled with a confidence that she had lacked before.

* * *

(A/N- I haven't seen Gundam SEED Destiny yet so I probably got the Earth forces' name wrong. If you tell me what it is I'll be grateful and I'll change it.)

* * *

A Kira for you Cagalli (review replies)- 

**ritachi**- Thanks and I'm glad that you liked chapter 1.

**Inulover4eva**- Thanks so much for the praise. I read your fic and I liked it! Would you update soon? Please? And thanks so much for inviting me to join your C2 community, I am very honored. And you've reviewed every Kira/Cagalli chapter so far.

**Bach**- I'll see what I can do about intamicy, I'm trying to keep this at a lower rating so I won't be describing things in detail but there will be plenty of hints.

**Omg u r awesome**- More to come, don't worry. I've only done like 7 out of 50 Kira/Cagalli themed challenges so there will be plenty more.

**heyheyhey**- Sorry about the length of the chapters, I just write what comes to me and if it's short then it's short if it's longer then that's evenbetter.

**hohoho**- Next update... now! lol

* * *

Owari 

Sqiggles


	12. Phone Call

**Title:** Phone Call  
**Genres:** General  
**Pairings-** Kira/Cagalli  
**Word Count:** 140  
**Rating:** K+ for stalking like themes  
**Summary:** Some guy keeps calling Cagalli and she finds that it's not who she expected it would be.

* * *

The phone rang and she stared at it for five rings before picking it up.

"Cagalli," the husky voice on the other end of the line that had been plauging her for a week now said.

She took a shakey breath and said, "Who are you?"

The voice laughed before answering for the first time that week.

"Someone who loves you,"

She gasped, "Who are you? What's your name?"

He smiled into the phone.

"How do you feel about your brother?"

She grasped the phone tighter.

"I... I love him! Why?"

"Because this is him Cagalli,"

She gasped again.

"Kira! Where are you?"

"Outside your door,"

She dropped the phone and ran to the door opening it she threw herself at her brother.

"Kira! Why did you disappear? You should have stayed here... with me,"

He smiled and kissed her and to his surprise she kissed him back.

* * *

Owari

Sqiggles

PS- Don't own so don't sue...


	13. Beautiful

**Title: Our Wedding**  
**Genres:** Romance, Humor  
**Pairings:** Kira/Cagalli, Athrun/Lacus

**Additional Characters:** Yura  
**Word Count: **318  
**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I get tired of saying this... don'towndon'tsue.  
**Summary:** Kira had no clue how this happened, whoever thought that he looked like Cagalli was sick... Umm... OOC warning.

**

* * *

**Kira had no idea how this happened, and he was pretty sure that he didn't want to know either. 

"Do you, Cagalli Yula Athha, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kira cringed. Of course he didn't want to marry the creep! But how was he supposed to say that he was Cagalli's twin brother and not Cagalli? He had no clue how this happened, no bloody clue. Whoever decided that he looked enough like his FEMALE twin, who looked nothing like him, in a blond wig and a wedding dress was going to die... this had to be some sick joke.

Kira glared at the creep who his sister was supposed to marry, and the entire reason that he'd gone along with this plan was to stop the wedding. Which brings us back to our current predicament.

"I'll ask you again, do you Kira Yamato take this MAN to be your lawfully wedded husband when you're already married to your sister?"

Kira opened his mouth to say no before doing a double-take. In front of him stood Athrun, who was looking rather unhappy about the situation at hand, Lacus, who was staring at him, barely able to control her giggles, and Cagalli who was laughing all out, not even trying to hide her amusement.

"Cagalli..." Kira growled.

"You look beautiful in a dress Kira," she said through her giggles.

Kira stared at her and then glared at the ground.

"Now come on! We're going to be late for our wedding, and I promise that you'll be the groom this time," she smiled before grabbing her fiance's hand and that of Lacus' as Lacus did the same to her fiance, Athrun.

Cagalli leaned over to Kira and whispered, "I wasn't kidding, you really looked good in that dress,"

The blush on Kira's face had nothing to do with the fact that he was wearing a puffy white dress.

* * *

Yes, a shameless humor KiraCagalli fic. XD 

Reviews-

Inulover4eva- lol. Thanks! And yes, that works, there's plenty of chapters to add to comments on. Ah, thanks again, and again. Yes, it can, I am a juniour, but actually a freshman. (aka I'm homeschooled and skipped a few grades) Yay:huggles back: Thanks and I will keep writing. Thanks again, and I'll try to make the fics longer.

omg love ya- Yup, I try to update when I can. And I like challenegs so I try to do most request. Thanks! And I will now be doing another 55 themes on top of the 50 I'm working on at the moment, so this shall be one loooong fic. lol.

Jsbach- Long reviews don't bother me at all. I kind of like them. I will definently read your story, I haven't been able to do much KiraCagalli reading lately but I will be going into the C2 and reading every story, minus my own, in there.

* * *

Sqiggles 


	14. Inspiration

**Title: **My Inspiration  
**Genres:** Romance  
**Pairings:** Kira/Cagalli  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **Kira has some trouble finding inspiration for an a project for art class but then something comes along that catches his eye.

* * *

Kira sighed, he had to draw this stupid portrait for art class, it was extra work for him because he had missed so many days during the war. It's not that it was hard but it was boring and there was somewhere he'd much rather be, besides he couldn't find anything to be inspired by. He looked up when he heard the front door open to see a blond walk in with boxes piled high in her arms and he guessed that she had gotten back from her shopping trip with Lacus.

"Hi Cagalli!"

She poked her head out and looked ticked off.

"Get these!"

He sighed and got up to do her bidding, as usual he didn't really mind. He walked into a room, which had been converted into their closet, and set the boxes down.

"I hate shopping," Cagalli complained, exhaustion in her voice, as she took off her shoes and walked towards the male. Kissing him lightly she shooed him out of the room with the explanation "I've got something to show you,"

He stared after her for a few minutes and sighed before going back to staring at the blank piece of paper. _'So much for Cagalli being a distraction.'_

He sat like that for about thirty minutes before moving to the balcony hoping to get inspired by something, _anything _out there. He heard the click of the door and small, hesitant steps coming towards him.

The wind blew as she came to stand in front of him. He reached down for the papers

and he looked up to see her pushing a strand of her blond hair behind her ear as her green dress blew in the wind, pale green shoes matched her earrings, neckless, and bracelets nicely.

He drew in a sharp breath and walked towards her, whispering in her ear, "You're beautiful," before pulling back and picking up his paper for a second time.

He had finally found some inspiration.

* * *

This has been a Sqiggles production. 


	15. Dissmissal

**Title:** Dismissal  
**Genres:** General  
**Pairings-** Kira/Cagalli  
**Additional Characters:** Athrun (the poor guy)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Some guy keeps calling Cagalli and she finds that it's not who she expected it would be.

* * *

"Things happen, people happen. I'm sorry Athrun but we're happy now. And you... you just weren't there enough. You left me and he stayed. He's always stayed, right by my side. I just want to be with him."

Athrun stared at her before answering.

"But Cagalli... he's your brother!"

She looked over his shoulder.

"Does that matter Athrun? Does that really matter? If you were Kira... what would you do? Would you stay here, with me, or leave? Would you fall in love with me?"

She looked at him, her face softening.

"Athrun..."

His chest hurt for some reason.

"It doesn't matter what I say does it? You've already made your decision. Nothing that I could say would make you change it would it?"

She paused, almost like she was hesitating, or maybe just searching for the right words.

"... No, I'm happy, really happy. With him I know that I can be myself, with him I AM myself, and I wouldn't change it for the world, even if he is my brother,"

He hesitated, his heart giving a painful squeeze in his chest.

"Cagalli... I'm sorry, I wish that things had turned out differently."

She smiled, a soft sad smile.

"Me too Athrun, me too."

They shared a look for a moment.

"Hey Cagalli! Athrun!"

Cagalli's head snapped to the right where Kira was running toward them, a smile that was fit for a goddess graced her lips.

"Hey Kira!"

She restrained from waving to him.

Athrun stared at him for a moment before greeting him.

"... Kira."

Kira could feel the tension and decided to break the silence that had fallen.

"So what's..." Cagalli gave him a look. "Oh,"

"Kira, we should leave. My business here is done and I'll miss my meeting with the PLANT officials if I don't leave now."

Kira turned to her, asking "Cagalli, are you sure?"

She nodded "Positive. I want to go anyway,"

He nodded before turning.

"Fine, let's go then."

She smiled and slipped her hand into his.

"... Cagalli!"

She turned back to Athrun.

"Stay strong and be happy."

She smiled again, this time it was filled with happiness.

"Thanks Athrun, I will, we will. I hope that we can still be friends."

* * *

My gosh how many times do I have to say this? I do not own Gundam Seed. 


	16. Red Roses and Visits

**Title:** Red Roses and Visits  
**Genres:** Romance, Humor  
**Pairings:** Kira/Cagalli  
**Word Count: **218  
**Rating:** K **Disclaimer:** I get tired of saying this... don'towndon'tsue.  
**Summary:** Kira comes for a visit bearing gifts.

* * *

Kira, dressed in a black suit, walked up the stone path to the white house. He sighed before he knocked on the door, once, twice, thrice before it was opened by a girl in a blue dress. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Trying out a new color Cagalli?" He asked smirking.

"Kira…" she growled.

He laughed and asked to be allowed inside. She agreed and moved out of the way.

"How do you like the house?" He asked looking around the house that he and his friends had bought together.

"I like it, but you don't come by enough," she answered walking past him to close the door.

They walked toward the table that dinner had been set out on.

"It was a nice day today," Kira said.

"Yes," she answered cutting off another piece of steak.

He sighed and they ate the rest of the dinner in silence.

"Kira…"

"Hm?"

"What's in the box?"

Kira smiled, he had been waiting for her to ask what it was. He opened the box and she smiled.

"Oh Kira," she hugged him as she took out the red roses.

She hit him and then glared.

"And stop trying to woo me with flowers!"

Kira laughed and kissed her, taking the flowers and putting them in a vase for her.

* * *

Inulover4eva- lol. I'm far from a genius. And I haven't actually watched Destiny, I've just read a few, and I mean a very few, spoilers. But I did hear about the third season! Whoot! (is way happy)

Sqiggles...

PS- Major update:-)


	17. One Year Ago

**Title:** One Year Ago  
**Genres:** Slight Angst, Romance  
**Pairings-** Kira/Cagalli  
**Additional Characters:** Lacus, Athrun  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Amazing how so much changes in just a year.

* * *

One year ago they were friends, not even that actually. It seemed like so long ago since Kira shoved Cagalli to safety. It was sometimes easy to forget that they were only friends. Like the nights that they shared dinners and talked about days past. When the fire crackled in the background but they hardly noticed because they were too busy doing other things. It seemed like so long ago when they found out that they were siblings, even though it had only been six months. 

As his hand reaches out to her, pulling her to him he whispers in her ear. "Five more weeks," She nods, knowing that he was talking about their 17th birthday. It was easy to forget that they were siblings as they mixed together in the sheets. It was even easier to forget when they spent quite moments together but when Athrun and Lacus were around it was easy to remember to keep up the charade. A year, one single year changed their lives so much. They found each other and their friends. They found that they were siblings and more. They ended a war that had gone of for years and now they were living happily as peace was spread over the world, no matter how short.

She reaches out to him and suddenly pushes him away as Athrun comes into view. She always finds herself comparing Athrun's kisses to Kira's, she doesn't think that they stand a chance. As she and Kira blow out the candles on their 17th birthday cake he whispers "One more year." A year later they do the same, only now they're somewhere new somewhere that does not know that they are siblings.

They always remember how the met, one, no, two years ago. And one year ago they remember the promise that they made to each other. "We will always stay together."

* * *

Don't Own, Don't Sue. 

**Inulover4eva-** Thanks! Again. lol. And I haven't quite gotten the whole muse thing down... I have no clue what it is truthfully. '' Anyway I just think that either pale green or pale yellow look good on Cagalli. Though I do agree that it would to have something to do with Kira's attraction to her. And the next-next update. lol

**Sqiggles...**

PS- Themes 17/50 done.


	18. Wish

**Title:** Wish  
**Genres:** Angst  
**Pairings-** Kira/Cagalli  
**Additional Characters:** Lacus, Athrun  
**Rating:** K+ **Words:** 415  
**Summary:** 'Does this mean?' I wished that it was just a dream. From Kira's POV.

**Warning-** Suckiest Kira/Cagalli fic I've written so far. Read at own risk.

* * *

As I reach my hand out to touch you, you smile. My hand gets an inch away and your smile grows. I touch you and you burst as if you were made of water. I pull my hand back and stare at the water on it and then at the puddle of water that had once been you.

"Does this mean…"

I couldn't finish. I didn't want to.

"Does this mean I'm dead?"

I whirl around and see you standing there in all of your blond glory. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I want to run to you, to take you in my arms but I find that I cannot move. That I will not move. You laugh as you step closer.

"Kira…"

Your face softens for a moment and then you smile.

I notice then that your clothes are changing, this means it's a dream right?

Your red shirt, green army jacket, and your kaki capris start to fade and a dress as red as blood suddenly appears on you. I stare open mouthed as you pull two earrings out of then air, and continue to stare as you pull the choker out as well.

When you're finished you're standing in front of me in a blood red dress with the same color shoes, earrings, and choker… and I. I am speechless. I reach my hand out once again to touch you and the same thing happens, you burst as if you were made of blood. I stare at the blood on my hands and I realize what this means. You are gone. Forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up and run my hand through my brown hair, unable to stop the tears that fall. Athrun would be by later to tell me the news I'm sure but I don't need to hear it from him. I already know.

The fight that you two entered killed you, he will come back in perfect shape because you promised Lacus that he would come back to her, that you would make sure of it. I sigh and stand. The only things that remain of my dream are my thumping heart, the fear and pain that grips me, and the smile that you showed me. Your words remain as well.

_"Kira, I'm sorry. I couldn't keep my promise."_

Tears come to my eyes once again and I can barely choke out your name.

"Cagalli…"

And I am left wishing that it had been just a dream.

* * *

**Inulover4eva-** Yup, love is love no matter what and love conquers all. And yes, Kira did once again come to the rescue. What a great knight to have on your side. lol. Thanks! Here's the next update.

**Sqiggles...**

I really don't own this... so you'd be a complete moron to sue.


	19. To the Sky

**Title:** To the Sky  
**Genres:** Angst  
**Pairings-** Kira/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus  
**Additional Characters:** Lacus, Athrun, Dearka  
**Rating:** K+ **Words:** 216  
**Summary:** The sky reaches on forever, like an endless future. One day... we will go there together. "Don't you want to touch the sky?"

**Warning-** Character Death... and the sentences in _italic_ are memories from when Kira was talking to Cagalli.

* * *

Cagalli stepped onto the balcony outside. She stood looking at the sky for several moments before someone touched her arm.

"Cagalli," the pink haired girl asked worriedly.

Cagalli sighed, smiling softly at the sky. She reached her hand out to touch it.

-+-+-+-+-+- Flashback -+-+-+-+-+-+

"Don't you sometimes wish that you could touch the sky Cagalli?" The young brown haired male asked her.

"Tch. Why would I want to do that?" She asked, turning to him.

"The sky goes on forever and if you could touch it then it would be like reaching for the future," he explained looking up at the blue sky above them.

"Reaching for the future," she said thoughtfully.

"It wouldn't be that bad would it? We could reach for the future together," he said smiling.

He reached his hand out toward the sky and she did the same. Suddenly he pulled back and grabbed her hand, turning around and heading to the house.

"Wha?"

Kira turned to her before saying, "Can't you tell that it's going to rain?"

Cagalli looked up at the slowly darkening sky and turned back to her brother, allowing him to bring her back inside.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- End Flashback -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Cagalli," Lacus asked again, her worry growing.

Cagalli turned to her to questioning face. She pushed Lacus away suddenly, towards the glass door that separated inside from out.

"What?" Lacus asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Can't you tell that it's going to rain?"

Lacus looked at her again before going back inside as she saw the darkening skies.

"Kira…"

Cagalli looked at the sky again.

_'The sky stretches forever. So if we were to reach for it then it would be like reaching for the future. Let's reach for it together Cagalli.'_

"Idiot," Cagalli whispered as tears rolled down her face. "If you're going to say something like that make sure that you live to see it through," she said, her voice shaking.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- Flashback-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kira climbed into his mobile suit, ready to defend all those he cared for.

"Kira," Cagalli said climbing into the cockpit with him.

"Cagalli!" He said surprised. "What are you doing up here?"

"Kira…" she said again, walking toward him and wrapping her arms around him.

"…" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "What's wrong Cagalli?"

"Kira, please come back to me," she begged and clung tightly to him.

"Cagalli," he said surprised, "I will," he whispered into her hair.

Cagalli fingered the ring that he had given her.

"And we'll marry when I get back," Kira said smiling as he pushed his sister out of the cockpit.

"You stay safe too," he said as the door closed between them.

Kira launched and began to fight with a mobile suit. Halfway through he turned to see the Archangel, where Cagalli was, being attacked and rushed toward it. He didn't even see the knife coming at him until it had hit him.

"KIRA!" Cagalli screamed, fighting against Lacus who held her. "Kira…" she whispered, the tears coming down quickly. She felt Lacus shaking and realized that she was also crying.

When they finished fighting they fished Kira's mobile suit, the Freedom, out of space and brought it back to the dock. The crewmen took out his body and placed it in a coffin and that night they sent off one of their best pilots, and friend.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- End Flashback-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Stupid," Cagalli said as she turned to go back inside, the rain just beginning to fall.

"Cagalli!" Lacus cried, wrapping her arms around her as they cried together.

"The skies' crying for you two," Dearka said as he walked into the room.

Athrun walked in after that to see the two distressed girls.

"He…" he began but could not finish. Kira had been his best friend, and he shouldn't have died.

They all silently stared at the sky.

'_We can touch the future together Cagalli. The endless skies will always be above us when we do.'

* * *

This is my personal favorite fic for the moment._

**Bach-** Thanks! I still have to read yours. --'' I don't get on much but I'll go read yours now. And I'll keep producing for as long as I can.

**Sqiggles...**

Look... I don't own... so for the last time don't sue!


	20. Proof of Loyalty

**Title:** Proof of Loyalty  
**Genres:** Angst/General  
**Pairings-** Kira/Lacus  
**Additional Characters:** Cagalli, Athrun, and other friends  
**Rating:**K+

**Words:** 319  
**Summary:** They all had reasons to fight, reasons to live, to breath. For some it was love, for others strength, and for some vengence. For her it was loyalty, her loyalty to him and to everyone. This... was her loyalty.

* * *

Kira sighed, looking out the large window on the Archangle's bridge. His knew that someone stood behind him, their hesitant steps told him that it was one of the two girls. He ran a hand through his brown hair as he leaned farther against the railing that was both holding him in place and keeping him away from the space closest to the window. 

"Kira…" her voice called out softly, hoping to help him if he was broken once more, though she was as well. They all were.

He turned around, smiling slightly, awkwardly, to the pink-haired pop singer that stood before him.

"I um…" Lacus looked down. "I want to thank you, for all of us. You've done so much and…" Kira raised an eyebrow at Lacus' behavior; this was unlike her, as far as he knew at least.

Just as he was about to respond the red light positioned above his head went off, accompanied by a siren that seemed loud enough to alert the enemy of their presence, though the siren meant that they already knew.

Lacus frowned and Kira mimicked the action as he turned around and headed toward the hanger.

"Kira…" he stopped dead and turned slowly. There was something… something in her voice.

"Thank you." She said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Please do not die."

He took her hand in his and promised that he wouldn't before turning around once more to prepare for the upcoming battle.

Lacus smiled at his back, relief finally washing over her. She would remain here, and he would remain on the battlefield, they were both so loyal to their positions it seemed that they were made for each other. The thought was enough to make her laugh, even in the situation, as she turned back to watch the battle, all the while praying for the safety of her friends and Kira.

This… was her loyalty.

* * *

Don't own 

Sqiggles


	21. Trickery

**Key-**

"Talking"

_'Flashback Thinking'_

'Thinking'

**Title:** Trickery  
**Genres:** Angst/Romance/General  
**Pairings-** Kira/Cagalli, Athrun/Kira (if you want to see it that way), Lacus/Cagalli (once more, if you must see it that way)  
**Additional Characters:** Lacus, Athrun, Yzak, an unnamed medic  
**Rating:** K+ **Words:** 704  
**Summary:** A promise is made and a heart broken. _'Will you come back to me Kira?'_

* * *

Sometimes you have to wonder if people really mean what they say.

'_I'll come back alive. I promise.'_

Tears welled up in Cagalli's eyes as she bit her lip to keep them from falling. She looked out at the ongoing battle, the lights and sounds that she digested scared her more then anything she had ever known before.

'_Do you mean it? Can you really promise?' She had asked him._

_He had smiled briefly before his face grew serious once more._

'_This is necessary, and I won't leave you alone, not again.' He had answered, raising a hand to brush away a strand of hair from her face._

_She reached up and took his hand, holding it in her smaller hand. She ran her finger over his knuckles as she studied his gloved hand. She finally looked up, her eyes locking with his as she spoke._

'_If you promise that you'll come back then I promise that I will be waiting.'_

She looked out at the battlefield.

'I'll wait no matter how long it takes.'

"Kira!"

She suddenly heard Lacus call out and her head snapped to the front of the ship… where Kira's mobile suit was positioned. As Cagalli watched in horror the head of the Freedom was cut off.

"Kira!" she joined in Lacus' frenzied screams to her brother.

"Kira! Kira! Kira!" Lacus' and Cagalli's terrified voices drifted over the wave length and Athrun looked toward the Archangel, a few yards away from where he fought. And he saw what they had, first Freedom's head, then one of it's arms, then…

Athrun slammed into Kira's mobile suit as hard as he could, pushing them both out of the way of the sword. But the enemy pilot was skilled and he quickly drew a laser gun and fired. Athrun unhooked his shield and brought it up to block the attack. He could still hear the girl's voices over the transmission.

"Kira…" he found himself calling, in an almost tear choked voice himself, for his best friend had not yet spoken, and from his vantage point he could just barely make out the blood soaked uniform of the Freedom's pilot.

He felt himself lose control and suddenly he called out.

"**YOU WILL PAY!"**

He knew the exact moment when his seed broke and he gave control of his pained body over to the mindless killer that was kept locked inside of him.

He got in close and unsnapped his wings, allowing himself to freefall toward his target, once there he opened the compartment that he kept his gun in and fired three well-aimed shots into the other pilot's machine. His wings unfolded once more and he boosted off as the enemy mobile suit exploded.

He hauled his best friend's machine back into the Archangel, once again back to normal and overcome with grief. His fear was realized as the pilot checked Kira's pulse and shook her head in defeat, lifting his limp body and taking it to the hospital room.

Cagalli stood for a long time, looking at the broken machine that had once held her brother, until Lacus went to get her and they fell asleep beside each other.

A week passed and they had yet to send Kira's body out into space. Yzak, who had joined the Archangel, explained that he would be sent off later that day and that they all should come down to the deck.

They did as they were told and Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus arrived side-by-side holding hands to help them cope with what was about to happen.

A voice rang out through the crowd as they stood staring at the closed coffin.

"Who are you sending off?" Was his innocent question that made everyone in the room, save for a few who knew, whirl around. They found a boy with brown hair and purple eyes, Cagalli threw her arms around him and sobbed into his jacket.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against hers, holding her closer.

"I'm sorry Cagalli," he whispered.

"It's okay…"

She looked up to see Kira's smiling face. The rest of her comments were lost as she frowned and said.

"Do it again and I'll kill you myself,"

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Sqiggles


	22. The Costume of Death

**Title:** The Costume of Death!  
**Genres:** Humor/Humor/Romance  
**Pairings-** Athrun/Lacus, Kira/Cagalli, Yzak/Dearka (if you wish to see it that way)  
**Additional Characters:** Athrun's Dad  
**Rating:** T+

**Words:** 568  
**Summary:** Lacus acts like Cagalli... wtf?Humor fic 'cause I said so:P

**Warnings- Slight Bondage, manties, and a play girl outfit**_

* * *

_

Coordinators, as a general rule don't go around in pink frilly dresses… well at the males don't. Coordinators, as a general rule fight for what they believe in… and Lacus was being darn stubborn about it too.

"Athrun Zala! You come back here and put this on right now!"

Athrun froze, halfway up the stairs and slowly turned around. The edge in her voice… something seemed out of place. Cagalli had obviously been giving her lessons on how to handle her boyfriend, having to handle Kira all the time.

Lacus was standing in the middle of the hall in Zala Manor, her hands on her lips and a perfect Cagalli imitation on her face. Athrun almost laughed but in light of the current situation he, smartly, chose to keep his mouth closed as he walked toward the girl in the middle of the hall.

"Lacus I am NOT wearing that!" He more or less yelled, pointing to a pink frilly dress.

Lacus looked surprised and then she smiled.

"Well, of course not! That wouldn't any fun,"

Athrun felt impending doom…

"I'm giving this to Cagalli and you're wearing this," she said taking out a pair of manties and chains.

Athrun's eyes widened immensely and he took a few steps back, wondering whether or not the door was close enough to run out of.

To buy himself time he asked "And what will you be wearing?"

When she pulled out her outfit he wished that he had never asked.

"WHAT! No! Lacus!"

A pink two-piece bathing suit and bunny ears were being held by Lacus as she held them up to herself. The tail was mixed in the batch as well.

"I'll let you help me put it on…" she coaxed.

Athrun smiled slightly and then realized what she was implying. Oh he was going to kill Kira and Cagalli!

"Lacus… have you been drinking?"

She looked up at him innocently.

"Just a sip or two of wine. Why?"

Athrun clenched his fist and decided that his best friend and his best friend's fiancée we're dead people.

Lacus giggled and walked up to him, handing him a glass of wine, which he downed immediately and then reached for the clothes.

Hey, she was drunk, she wouldn't remember… he hoped.

He slipped into the black manties and allowed Lacus to fasten the collar around his neck. He went out of the room while she changed and heard the door bell ring.

He walked to the door, forgetting his current state of undress, and opened it… and scared the crap out of the five year olds that had been standing there.

"Athrun! Put something decent on!" Cagalli yelled, ducking behind her fiancée.

Kira could do nothing to stop his laughter and wasn't providing much of a wall for Cagalli to hide behind.

It was then that Athrun noticed the pink frilly dress Kira wore and the ZAFT uniform that Cagalli wore.

'Who came up with this?…'

"Oh! Hello Kira, Cagalli, are you all ready to go?" Lacus asked as she walked out and took Athrun's hand. They walked away to the Halloween party that Yzak and Dearka were throwing.

Somewhere in outer space Patrick Zala laughed at his son's idiocy.

* * *

May I say how extremely stupid that was? Oh and I'm not all the way awake so…. I have no excuse. Lol…

Hope it was at least a little funny.

Don't own.

**Sqiggles**


	23. Like an Angel

**Title:** Like an Angel  
**Genres:** Angst/Romance  
**Pairings-** Athrun/Lacus  
**Additional Characters:** Lacus, Athrun, Yzak, an unnamed medic  
**Rating:** K+

**Words:** 520  
**Summary:** '_I broke her... I broke my angel_.'

**Warnings:** I can't write Athrun! Gah! And first person too! Meep! We're Doomed! lol_

* * *

_

Like an angel, that's how you looked to me when I first saw you. You were so pure, you still are, and that's why I had to leave you. As I looked at you that one day, I was hit with the realization that someone so pure should never be with you and so I left, hoping to cause you as little pain as possible.

But now you stand here before me and I realize exactly how much I hurt you, you're once hope filled eyes show pain, your form is broken, and your voice is weak when you call out my name.

"Athrun?" You ask, your voice not the only thing that's shaking.

As I take off my helmet allowing you to see my face your form shakes with sobs and seems to break into a thousand pieces as you fall on the floor, an undignified heap. I reach for you, wanting to comfort you and ask you who hurt you so badly. You quietly call my name in a tear-choked voice.

"Athrun…"

And I remember that it was me… I did this to you. I walk toward you and wrap my arms around you. You stiffen at my touch but then lean into my hug.

"Athrun," you choke out once again as your frame shakes against mine. "Why… why did you leave?"

I sigh, my heart breaking even more as I answer with a lie to keep you from pain. "I don't want to be with you anymore,"

You intake a sharp breath and I stand up. _'My angel, I'm sorry.'_ I turn and began to walk away but a cold hand on my arm stops me. The fingers are shaking, cold, and something solid holding onto me like I was their grip on the world.

"Athrun, please don't leave me again," you turn tear filled eyes to me. "Just stay with me, even if you don't want to be here."

You look down, "I know it's terribly selfish of me to ask but I can't stand to be apart from you again," the dripping of tears is heard against the ground.

I freeze at the words. I had been stupid and didn't see that you loved me just as I did you. I stand stiffened against your hand and you slowly pull back.

Taking a deep breath you say, "Athrun, please," and I can't refuse you any longer.

I turn, wrapping my arms around you in a hug that knocks the wind out of you.

"Lacus, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it," I bury my head into your hair, finally holding what I had wanted to so long ago. You were innocent and I broke that, I broke you and I couldn't regret it more.

Your body still shakes as you cling to me, the smell of your tears filling the space between us. I lean down and capture your lips in a kiss that meant forever. As we part I take your face in my hands and look at you.

"I love you, my angel," I say as I bring my lips to yours once more.

* * *

Don't own so for the love of my personal pet, Kira Yamato, don't sue!

**Sqiggles**

(pets Kira)


	24. Leaves Fall

**Title:** Leaves Fall  
**Genres:** Angst/Romance/General  
**Pairings-** Kira/Fllay, Kira/Lacus, Kira/Cagalli (if you wish to see it that way), Kira/Meer (if you wish to see it that way)  
**Additional Characters:** Lacus, Cagalli, Meer, Fllay  
**Rating:** K+

**Words:** 704  
**Summary:** When Autumn comes he watches the leaves fall. He watches them all until only one remains. He would protect that one, the one that holds his hopes and is his secure place, until the day he died. _

* * *

When Autumn comes he watches the leaves change colors and then fall. First was the orangish red, at the sight he bit his lip, holding back his tears. The next was orange, and again he bit his lip regret filling his body. The leaves continued to fall but one remained, one single yellow leaf stayed in place and he smiled slightly, hope and thankfulness filling him and washing away the pain._

That night he dreamt of the first leave to fall, the orangish-red-haired girl that he had first fallen for, Fllay. He dreamt how she was kidnapped, how he thought her dead and how he felt when he found that she was still alive. And then the tears came, hot uncontrolled tears at the thought of her, being right there in front of him yet he couldn't save her. Not even when she was so close to him he couldn't do a thing. He watched, again and again in his mind's eye as the safety pod was blown from inside to out and he remembered what he thought to surely be a dream, naked Fllay standing in front of him and apologizing.

The next night he dreamt of the red-haired faux singer that had tried to become his fiancé. She admired Lacus and she had hated her but he was certain that she meant no harm. Not at the end at least. He remembered how he had first encountered the girl and how he had felt about her. He had been angry; to think that someone could ever try to copy Lacus and to throw everything that Lacus wasn't into her face! But then he had forgiven her the moment that Lacus had, though he doubted that Lacus had ever been mad in the first place. He watched as he had with Fllay as the bullet ripped through her, a bullet that was meant for Lacus. He watched as she crumbled and died, no tears came but regret filled him, leaving him shaking when he awoke.

The third night he dreamt of the Representative of Orb, Cagalli. He remembered the day that she had comforted him on the deck of the Archangel on Earth and then had brushed it off as nothing. She had slapped him as he had done her and then they found out the unbelievable. They were twins, brother and sister, flesh and blood, he hadn't really given it much thought at first but he could tell that she did. And that she had been cut like a double edged knife, her father had been killed and her brother found. She had collapsed into his arms, tears shaking her frame and he had been glad that he had been there for her. Cagalli was who he fought for now, and he was certain that that would never change. He smiled in his sleep.

The morning after his dream of Cagalli he went outside to the tree that held the single leaf, the only tree left with leaves on it. The leaf wasn't very high up so it was easy for him to pull it from the tree.

Kira Yamato stood staring at the leaf. All others that he had cared for had met an untimely death, Cagalli was the only one left.

The only one left for him to protect, he swore to himself that he would not let her nor his fiancé die.

* * *

Don't own and don't sue... otherwise... I'll just let you think what you wish not to happen. Mwahahahaha! lol

**Sqiggles**


End file.
